Just Have To Be
by Ichireiro
Summary: Some days, Jack thinks, just have to be easy.


**A/n: **I was watching a Jack/Wuya video when I thought of this. It was really late at night though and I was sleepy so I don't know if this was a good idea.

Current music – Linkin Park - "Gone Forever"

Just Have To Be

Some days it was hard to even get out of bed. His head was pounding, his body bruised. Jack Spicer may have been a genius, but that didn't make him Super Man. He got hurt easily; a flaw that often cosed him a victory against those xiaolin losers. He was easy to beat up and smack around. That didn't make it okay though. He still got hurt. His bones still ached. He often wished he was stronger. He wouldn't trade his intelligence for anything though, not even brute strength. He realized it wasn't normal for a seventeen year old boy to come home covered in bruises everyday, but Jack Spicer had never been normal.

Some days it was so hard though, he wondered why he even bothered. Then he rationalized that even though some days made him want to scream and pull his hair out, there had to be days things were so _easy_, it made all the pain worth it. He just hadn't got to those days yet. They would come eventually. He got all the crappy days and the monks got all the good ones. That would change one day though. Until then he would just have to keep trying. Because geniuses were never wrong and this was something Jack was sure of. Sure Wuya had left him, Chase mocked him, and the monks beat him on a daily basis, but things would be right with the world one day.

Packing his books for school was a daily chore. He had countless nannies and maids, but he didn't like them touching his books. Not after he found a piece of gum left in his Latin text. The maid that did it though was fired, but that didn't make him any less paranoid. It wasn't like he needed them though. He knew all of the information by now anyway. He _was_ a genius. Even though he was just seventeen, he was already in college.

He sighed as he walked into the school library. The cliques were at their normal tables. The nerds studying. The preps chatting. The jocks flirting. Jack didn't fit in anywhere. He was smarter than most of the nerds, but he scared them. He was richer then most of the preps, but his fashion sense repulsed them. He had been in more fights than the jocks, but his thin, small frame made them want to beat him up. He sat by himself at a table in the corner in the room. It wasn't long before they started to talk about him. They would point at his clothes, his hair, his makeup-which he wasn't even wearing today. He had been called a blind, freaky, fag before, but he didn't like it.

Getting his things, he got up and left, sitting next to a maple tree on the campus. He was so absorbed in the book on mechanics he had found, he didn't hear the footsteps.

"Jack Spicer!" That was cue-ball's voice. Jack winced. Even his school wasn't a safe haven from these freaks anymore. "What are you doing here?"

Jack rolled his eyes and finally acknowledged them, sitting his book down. His back was leaning against the tree and he was probably getting scratches from it because he hadn't bothered to wear his coat to school that day. He had left his goggles at home too. He regretted it though because his hair kept falling in his face. Brushing a strand of it out of his face he scowled.

"What does it _look_ like?"

Kimiko stepped forward to answer for her midget friend. She was such a bitch at times, he didn't know why he had use to have a crush on her. Talk about him not having any fashion sense her hair was in the ugliest style he had ever seen today. He was sure she would have something even uglier tomorrow though.

"It looks like you're trying to steal our Wu!"

Jack gave her a look like she was stupid. Which, of course, she was. "You're at a _school_. I _go_ to school. It's a _school day_." He picked up his book and began to read again, giving them a minute to think. With this group of morons, it would take more then a minute though. He chuckled a little to himself at the thought. He didn't even bother to look up at them. "Get it?"

"Jack Spicer," Omi. "you go to school here? But...everyone here is much older."

Jack sighed and turned a page. "No, cue-ball, they're not. They're only a few years older then me. I skipped a few grades." He shrugged as if it was normal. Jack turned another page. He was a speed reader so he could of already had the book done if they would just go away. "I'm on my free period, kids. I would have already had this done if you wouldn't disturb me."

"Sorry, partner."

Clay was now his favorite. Just because he might GO AWAY.

"Clay, you can't be seriously believing this, can you, man? He's Spicer, he lies!"

"He's right Clay. He's just hiding the Wu."

Hiding the Wu? No way. It couldn't be that easy. Worth a try though. He turned and reached behind him into the tree and pulled out an apple-shaped object. Awesome! Stuffing it into his backpack, he stood up.

"See! He knew it was there all along!"

Jack walked past her as the bell rung.

"Excuse me, losers, I have class to attend to."

He walked away and went into his classroom before they could follow.

Some days, he thought, were just _to_ easy.


End file.
